


,,I told you I love you..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Regina, Emma, Narcissa, and Hermione a sharing a huge house....Hermione and Narcissa are married...Regina and Emma... well.... read...this is just a short short short... thing....Don't like it, ignore it... but give it a chance...





	,,I told you I love you..."

 

**Somewhere in a huge house....**

 

 

 

,,SWAN!!!" Regina shouted through the big house...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

,,I'm up..." Hermione said, but Narcissa grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back.

,,Back to sleep, my love..." Narcissa muttered, Hermione laid back, and let her wife wrapping her arms around her...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"SWAN!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,She's louder than you, Cissy...."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

,,For Fuck's Sake Regina...." Emma hissed and stepped out of her room ,,It's in the middle of the night... you probably going to wake up, Narcissa and Hermione..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,Too late...." Narcissa muttered in brown curls, and tried to go back to sleep...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,Then tell me, why Killian is telling everybody, that he is going to marrying!" Regina hissed, and kept an eye on Narcissa and Hermione's closed door...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,Give me your wand...."

,,Rules, Hermione... no magic in the house... anyway... if they are not going to shut up soon, I won't need a wand..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

,,Regina..."

 

,,Shut up, Emma... you told me it's over...

 

,,Regina..."

 

,,We slept together..."

 

,,Regina..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

,,Get dress, Darling. I think we might have to leave, because I will not listen to the sex they might have after that fight..." Narcissa said, but none of them could move a single muscle...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,You told me, you do not love him!"

 

,,Regina...."

 

,,Were you lying at me, when you told me, that you love me?"

 

,,Regina Mills!!!"

 

,,What?!"

 

,,Become my wife...I told you I love you, and I meant it, because I really love you, and only you, and I would like to marry you... So..."

 

Emma stepped closer and kneelt down... she took Regina's hand, and looked up at her: ,,Regina Mills... will you do me the honor to become my wife?!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

,,I SWEAR TO SALAZAR, DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY NO!!!"

 

,,Maybe I was wrong... maybe you are louder...." Hermione said, and both were sitting and listening...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Regina and Emma laughed...

 

,,Yes..."

 

 

END!


End file.
